A New Life
by hummingbird23
Summary: The Guardians have noticed that their new guardian has been broken by 300 years of solitude and the guardian want nothing more then to go back 300 years and change Jack's fate. If they figured out that they can change the past, what will they do? (Please review!)
1. Broken

It had been two months since Pitch was defeated and the Guardians were slowly going back to their daily routines except for the fact that a certain white and blue blur could be found playing pranks and tricks in their homes had joined them.

In that time the Guardians have had a meeting ever single week just to catch up even though before Easter they only saw each other once a decade. The change in them was because, even if Bunny didn't want to admit it, their newest addition had been making them grow closer.

At each meeting the guardians have been starting to learn about Jack Frost a little bit more and what they found out they didn't like. It turns out 300 years of being alone had done a lot to Jack and that made the rest of the Guardians feel weighted down by guilt. They saw it every time Jack would make a joke or smile or play a prank.

Because no matter how many times Jack laughed, he couldn't hide his pain, they all saw it. Tooth saw it when his eyes started to water when they talked about the past. Sandy saw it when Jack would look at each of them individually when the meeting was over like he would never see us again so he was trying to memorise them. North saw it when he pulled up his hood as he tried to put his mask of happiness back on his face so he didn't look sad. Bunny saw it when he noticed that Jack had flinched when Tooth had put a hand on his shoulder.

The Guardians still had a lot to learn about Jack, but they knew one thing.

Jack Frost is broken.


	2. Father Time

"We have to fix this!"

"And how the hell do you think we can fix this mate"

This had been going on for hours and the guardians not including Jack was sick of it. After another meeting where the guardians had found out that Jack sleeps on trees whenever he's tired, they had decided that was enough. When Jack left the other guardians sat back down by the fire place in a circle of chairs and started to think of ways that they could help Jack get over 300 years of solitude.

"We can give his cookies!" North yelled, making Tooth and Bunny jump who had been arguing over ways to help him. All three of the other guardians looked at North like he was crazy. North who had stood up and yelled his idea with a big smile then widened his eyes and sat back down and mumbled "Sorry, ez very tiriring thinking of ways to help the boy" slowly Tooth and Bunny got back to arguing until it was back in full force.

After another hour of arguing it seems everyone had given up. All except for Bunny who had abandoned his chair and had started pacing instead and mumbling under his breath. Even the elves who had a habit of wondering under peoples feet had got the message of staying away from Bunny when one of them had gotten in his way and Bunny had kicked him out of the window. But because he's an elf he got right back up and started to eat snow.

"We need to get rid of his memories, if I hit him hard enough with my boomerang he might lose him memories- nahhh what I'm I talking about, that would probably kill him '' Bunny was getting more and more annoyed every second he couldn't think of an idea but he kept on thinking because he had hope and he knew there was an answer but he just couldn't find it.

"I have the answer to your question" a deep voice whispered. _Pitch _is the first thing all the guardians think as they all tense "Don't worry" the deep voice chuckled and then a man came out of the shadows and it wasn't Pitch, he was tall but not as tall as Bunny and North and he had brown hair and he looked to be around 32, no he was not Pitch in fact it was "Father Time" Tooth gasped. Sandy signed ! as he looked at one of the most powerful spirit in the world. "Yes my child and I come with the answer to all your problems"

"You can take away Jack's memories'!" Bunny cheered his buck teeth showing as he smiled. Even though he pretended to hate Jack, they are like brothers. "No but I can bring you back in time" Father Time replied. The Guardians and Father Time were all standing in a circle and as soon as Father Time told them that, they looked at each other and all said synchronised "What?" well everyone except for Sandy who just signed another ! as they all looked at Father Time. "I said I can bring you back in time, to 300 years ago to be precise"

"Wait, that was the time that Jack was made spirit of winter" North claimed as he smiled stroking his beard. "Yes, I can bring you to the moment after your child was made a spirit and then you can have a second chance to make his life and yours better" Father Time informed as he ran a hand through his brown hair that was cut to his shoulders. "What's the catch?" Bunny asked.

"Simple, you owe me one"

"We owe you?" Sandy signed.

"Yes, one day I will come to you and you will have to do whatever I ask" Father Time told the Guardians. The Guardians looked around at each other and then looked at North their unofficial leaded and he then stood forward so that he was towering over Father Time. "Fine, we agree to your terms, now bring us to Jack 300 years ago" North told Father Time unsure if he would regret his decision to do whatever Father Time wanted.

"Good" Father Time smirked "Let us go" the Guardians were then blinded by a burst of white light and when they opened their eyes they noticed they weren't at the Pole.


	3. Finding Jack

_The day which we fear as our last is but the birthday of eternity.__  
__  
_

The Guardians slowly looked around the forest of Buguress. It was winter and a gently breeze was flowing through the air and soft snowflake fell from the sky, two snowflakes never the same. They could tell that they were in the past as there were no buildings in the distance or planes in the sky. The only thing they could hear was the sounds of the swaying of the branches in the wind and the soft crunch of snowflakes under feet crunching and... crying?

A bush starts to shake as the crying gets louder and as the guardians look at the shaking bush they take out there weapons, ready to fight when suddenly a boy comes out of the bushes. He had brown pants, a top and a brown cape on with no shoes.

The guardians quickly put away there weapons as they realise who the boy was."Jack" Bunny whispers to the white haired boy with blue watering eyes. Jack looks up at them, a expression of shock on his face as he looks at each one of the guardians individually.

"You can see me?" Jack croaks as he steps forward, hope shinning bright in his eyes. Tooth flutters forward and cups Jacks chin with her hand "Yes Jack, we can see you, see we are your family" Tooth informed Jack with love shining in her eyes.

"You are?" Jack stutters as he looked back at the other guardians where he received a wave from Sandy. "Yes Jack, you are our family, now come we must go home where we will explain" North boomed as he held out a hand to Jack. Jack walks other to him with Tooth by his side, he takes North's hand with no sign of distrust of the guardians.

All Jack has is a look of innocence in his eyes which is so unlike the look they use to get from him which was full of distrust. In this moment North knew that this was the right choice to make and by the look on the other guardians faces, they thought so too.


	4. Sleeping Jack

"He's so peaceful" Tooth sighed looking over Jack as he slept in a king sized bed in one of North's guestrooms. All the guardians were in the large room looking at Jack sleeping with a dream of the guardians and him all hugging and laughing together.

The guardians had taken Jack to the workshop and explained to him that he was a spirit and that no one can see him and that they were the guardians of children. The whole time Jack was looking at them shocked then smiling happily at the guardians, when they told him that he was a guardian he had smiled so much that all his teeth were shown.

Now he was sleeping after a hard day and the guardians couldn't be happier. The last thing Jack had said before he went to bed was _"Although it's sad not being able to be seen, I'm happy because I have a family"_

Jack had accepted the guardians as his family quickly and already he thought of North as a father, Tooth as a mother, Sandy as an uncle and Bunny as a brother.

"We made right choice" North boomed happily, Tooth then hit the back of his head "Ouch! What was that for" North grumbled. Tooth put her finger to her lips and then pointed to Jack who was beginning to wake up. "извините" North mumble before he knelled down by Jack.

Jack then slowly opened his eyes "What..." he mumbled, blinking. North then started to run his hand through Jack's hair "Go back to sleep my son" He whispered to the 12 year old. Tooth then came over and started to hum as she took Jacks hand. Then she started to sing...

Send a wish upon a star  
Do the work and you'll go far  
Send a wish upon a star  
Make a map and there you are

Send a hope upon a wave  
A dying wish before the grave  
Send a hope upon a wave  
For all the souls you failed to save

And you stood tall  
Now you won't fall  
Don't break the spell  
Of a life spent trying to do well  
And you stood tall  
Now you won't fall  
Don't break the spell  
Of a life spent trying to do well

Send a question in the wind  
It's hard to know where to begin  
So send the question in the wind  
And give an answer to a friend

Place your past into a book  
Put in everything you ever took  
Place your past into a book  
Burn the pages let them cook

And you stood tall  
Now you won't fall  
Don't break the spell  
Of a life spent trying to do well  
And you stood tall  
Now you won't fall  
Don't break the spell  
Of a life spent trying to do well

Sandy placed a hand on Jack's leg and then Bunny walked to Jack, bent down and nuzzled Jack's cheek with his nose. Jack then smiled softly and closed his eyes. Asleep once again with his family by his side.


	5. Rainbow Guardians

It has been a few weeks since the guardians saved Jack from a life of pain and tears. The guardians came to the North Pole every night for dinner and they would do family activities together every weekend.

Jack had also taken the oath of the guardians the day after he was born from the lake. Jack had no memories of his past life and instead of showing Jack his teeth that had told him that he wasn't anyone before he became Jack Frost. The guardians were ridden with guilt that they would lie to their child but they didn't want to hurt him if he tried to find his family and they walked through him.

The guilt was soon replaced with happiness when he told them that he had all the family he needed and that he didn't need another family. Jack was so trusting of the guardians, not like before when he thought that everyone was an enemy.

North had given Jack a big room at the North Pole which had a king size bed with pale blue covers with snowflakes on them, a walk-in wardrobe, a desk for drawing and on the walls there were drawings and photos of the guardians together.

The walls were light blue at the bottom and changed different shades of blue until it was dark blue at the ceiling. There were glow in the dark stars on top of the ceiling. There is a soft fluffy arm –chair by a fireplace in the corner of the room and the carpet was shaggy and white.

The whole room looked like a winter wonderland in a Disney movie which Jack had taken a liking to watching on his flat screen TV as he lay on his bed. He also had toys all over his floor, ranging from teddy bears to robots that fly.

Today was one of the days that the guardians do something together and Bunny had suggested that they paint eggs in his warren. Jack had been so happy that he could go into his brother's warren that he was bouncing up and down and hugging Bunny by the waist.

"No problem my little ankle bitter" Bunny had laughed nuzzling Jack's head with his nose. Jack had leaned into the touch and smiled happily putting his face on Bunny's warm fluffy chest. Bunny had then travelled them to his warren by his tunnels

Jack looked at the warren with wonder and amazement as he saw the tiny little legs of the eggs and the colourful river. Bunny came over to him "Wanna help me paint some eggs?" He asked Jack bending down to meet Jack's eyes.

Jack nodded and climbed onto Bunny's back, they rode through the warren with Jack laughing the whole way "_Just like Sophie" _Bunny chuckled to himself but then he realised that Sophie isn't alive yet.

"Faster Bunny!" Jack yelled laughing. Jack was then picked up from Bunny's back as North picked him up laughing. "I got you" North chuckled. Jack then created a snowball and hit North in the face with it. North dropped Jack in surprise and then grinned looking at Jack who was standing there getting ready to run.

Jack laughed "Sorry Dad!" then he was running. North felt happy when he heard Jack call him his dad. North laughed "You on naughty list!" He started running after Jack who ran past Tooth and Sandy before looking back at North with a smile. Tooth then saw that Jack was heading straight for the dye river without realising it "Jack! Watch out!" she screeched.

Jack looked back at where we was running and tried to stop but he was to fast "Woahh!" He screamed before he fell into the dye river. He came out looking like a rainbow which made everyone laugh. Jack smiled "Ha ha ha, ok you had your laugh now someone help me up" he put his arm up and then Bunny came over "Only if you say please" He smirked, Jack rolled his eyes.

"Please?" He asked. Bunny smiled and then took Jack's hand about to pull him up but Jack then pulled him down into the dye river with him. Bunny came back up looking like a rainbow fluff ball. Everyone laughed at him as he looked at Jack annoyed "You little annoying ankle bitter" He tackled Jack and put him in a headlock, he then rubbed his knuckles on Jacks head.

Jack started to laugh "Ok, ok, please stop" he begged.

"Only cause you asked nicely" Bunny released him. Jack and Bunny then shared a look then they both smirked and Jack turned to face the other guardians. "Are you coming in?" He asked.

"No,no, no" was the answer of the other guardians while Sandy shook his head no. Jack then put out his bottom lip and his eyes somehow got larger as they filled with tears. Even though he was a rainbow, the guardian found their will breaking.

"Why not?" Jack asked as if he was going to cry. North, Tooth and Sandy then came over. They shared a look before sighing and jumping into the water. The rest of the day the guardians had a big water fight and when they went back to the pole they got more than a few weird looks as they looked like rainbows.

**A.N—**I made Jack a 12 year old and he is shorter then before so he is about as tall as Tooth. I'm also just going to do a few chapters on Jack and the guardians and then I'm going to get to the part about Pitch.


	6. Adoption

"Are you ready, to make it official?" North asked Jack. North, Jack and Tooth were all sitting by a long desk in a meeting room at the pole. They were all sitting at one end of the table with Mother Nature and Father Time on the other end of the table.

Why you ask where they there? Well North and Tooth had finally told each other that they liked each other and they had become girlfriend and boyfriend, which Bunny and Sandy had both jumped up and down screaming _I knew it!_

They had also realised that they both wanted a kid so Bunny had suggested adopting Jack.

North and Tooth had asked him and he had agreed smiling. All three of them were now filling out the paperwork in the presents of Mother Nature and Father Time who was there to make sure that Jack wanted to become North and Tooth's son.

There was one last signature to do and before Jack could do it North had asked him that question.

Jack looked up at his soon to be mum and dad "Yes" he nodded smiling. Jack then did his signature one more time.

Mother Nature and Father Time then stood up. "Congratulations" Mother Nature smiled before walking over to Jack and hugging him. While Mother Nature was with Jack, Father Time came up to North and Tooth.

"Well would you look at that, you haven't even had him for 3 months yet and he is already your son" Father Time smirked.

North grabbed Tooth's waist pulling her in close, they did not know why but Father Time being here sent a chill down their spines.

"Yes thank you, We now have everything we need" North whispered to Father Time.

Father Time smirked once again "In deed you do, I wonder how long it is going to last" He then turned around and walked out of the door. North and Tooth shared a look, they had made a deal with Father Time and having him basically saying I don't expect your happiness to last is very scary.

Jack then came over to them bouncing up and down, North and Tooth then smiled at him when he hugged them both "Where is Mother Nature?" Tooth asked looking around.

Jack shrugged and then smiled again "So, when is the wedding?" Jack asked flipping up his staff to his shoulder.

North and Tooth gasped "Wh-wh-what are you talking about!" North stuttered, face turning red. Jack then laughed and flew out of the room.


	7. Christmas Eve

**5 months later**

"Merry Christmas Jack" North patted Jack on the shoulder as he stood in the sleigh. It was Christmas Eve and North was going to go deliver presents now. All the guardians came to say goodbye to him and after they say goodbye they would all go to the party in the ball room and wait for him to come back.

Well all of them except for Jack, for 2 months he had been begging his family to let him stay up but they all told him he couldn't.

They were all standing outside of the sleigh and North was saying goodbye to Jack because by the time he got back Jack would be asleep.

"Can't I wait for you to come back, I want to go to the party" Jack whined pouting. North held a party every year with spirits all over the world coming, it was the party of the year and the guardians said that Jack couldn't go because he's too young. Jack of course had argued saying that he was old enough to go.

"Sorry mate but this is an adult's party" Bunny chuckled crossing his arms. Tooth then flew over to her son "Don't worry sweet tooth, tomorrow we will have a family party with presents and games" she soothed smiling.

Jack crossed his arms and looked down at the ground. "Don't worry Jack when you are older you can come to the party" North laughed jumping into the sleigh after giving Tooth a quick kiss.

Jack looked up "But I'm immortal, I'm never going to grow up!" he screeched. North laughed again and snapped the reigns "Exactly!" he bellowed as the sleigh took off.

Everyone waved him off as he started his long journey across the world. The rest of the guardians all went into the family room where they all took seats by the fireplace because the party wasn't starting for an hour.

They were all talking about how fun the party is going to be but Jack wasn't, he was sitting down not looking at anyone and annoyed.

"Jack" Tooth came over and put a hand on his shoulder, Jack then turned around still on the chair. Tooth sighed "Jack" she tried again, Jack then turned around again so he was facing the back of the chair. Tooth was about to try again when Bunny came up and tackled Jack off the chair.

Jack let out a squeak as he left the chair and then groaned in pain when he landed on the floor with Bunny on top of him. "Jack it's bed time" Bunny grinned. Jack tried wiggling out from under Bunny but couldn't "No" he gasped.

Bunny then smirked and the next thing Jack felt was being picked up like a bag of potatoes and throw onto Bunny's shoulder. Jack started banging his hands on Bunny's back "Let me go!" He screeched. Bunny just laughed and continued walking with Sandy and Tooth trailing after him.

They go to Jack's room and when they got in Bunny threw Jack on to his bed. "Bunny! Be more careful!" Tooth gasped then she flew over to Jack. "Time for bed, sweet tooth, merry christmas" she then kissed his forehead.

"Merry Christmas" Bunny smiled and Sandy made a image of a tree and then a smile face.

Jack then shook his head as they started to leave, he got up and started to walk back to the door "No! I'm going to stay up and wait for dad and you can't stop m-" Jack then fell down on to the floor unconscious when Sandy threw a ball of dream sand at him.

Tooth then flew over to him, checking for injuries, thankfully for Sandy he didn't have any. Tooth then picked Jack up carefully and tucked him in bed. She then sang the song she sung to Jack every night

Send a wish upon a star  
Do the work and you'll go far  
Send a wish upon a star  
Make a map and there you are

Send a hope upon a wave  
A dying wish before the grave  
Send a hope upon a wave  
For all the souls you failed to save

And you stood tall  
Now you won't fall  
Don't break the spell  
Of a life spent trying to do well  
And you stood tall  
Now you won't fall  
Don't break the spell  
Of a life spent trying to do well

Send a question in the wind  
It's hard to know where to begin  
So send the question in the wind  
And give an answer to a friend

Place your past into a book  
Put in everything you ever took  
Place your past into a book  
Burn the pages let them cook

And you stood tall  
Now you won't fall  
Don't break the spell  
Of a life spent trying to do well  
And you stood tall  
Now you won't fall  
Don't break the spell  
Of a life spent trying to do well

She then kissed his cheek and then flew out of his room and closed the door after turning off his lights, something she would later regret because you never know what is in the dark.


	8. Christmas Eve Part 2

At 2 in the morning when everyone was supposed to be asleep, laughter could be heard at the North Pole. All the residents and guests of the North Pole where in the ball room celebration the return of North who had just finished delivering presents to the world.

Every good spirit in the world was at the party of the year and they were all having a good time.

All except one.

While everyone was chatting, drinking and dancing to the music. One occupant of the North Pole wasn't at the party. Jack Frost the 12 year old spirit wasn't there, in fact he was in his room sound asleep with a golden dream of a snowball fight with his family playing over his head.

Every spirit wanted to meet this new spirit who the guardians have adopted so they were disappointed to hear he was asleep. Some of the spirits wanted to watch him sleep but the guardians told everyone that no one was allowed to see him, because he needed his rest.

But, not ever spirit got that message. While upstairs everyone was having a good time Jack Frost laid asleep unaware of the darken shadows that were crawling out under his bed.

The shadows all gathered up together to form the shape of a person. The person had gold eyes and when he smiled it looked like a wolf who had just found his prey alone. This is exactly what Pitch Black just found.

The guardian's newest member. Pitch Black stood on the side of Jack's bed looking down at him. "Oh look at him. Precious child. So sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing...a touch of fear" Pitch chuckled.

Pitch reaches into Jack's dream, and touches a bony finger to the image of the snowball fight. It turns ashen and black, and disintegrates.

Upstairs at the party, Sandy drinks another cup of eggnog, he pauses. Something had just suddenly felt wrong with Jack's dream.

Then St Patrick came over and started talking, Sandy just shrugged. It was probably nothing, Jack is fine.

Sandy was so wrong because downstairs Jack flinches in his sleep. Pitch snickers, delighted. His once good dream about a snowball fights turned into a nightmare of knifes flying at him from his family instead of snowballs.

Pitch laughed, grinning. The boys fear is delicious, it reminded Pitch of Peter Pan's fear but so much better! Pitch had just come to see the boy who the guardians have taken in and he found something so much better.

Pitch had thought it was going to be a old man but instead he found a little 12 year old boy. Children's fear is so tasty but this fear. It is like a drug and Pitch was going to have it. Pitch waved his hand through the nightmare and it disappeared.

Jack Frost then slowly opened his tear filled eyes and blinked away the after effects of sleep. He then whipped his eyes and sniffed letting some tears streak down his face. Jack was confused, why would Uncle Sandy give him a dream like that.

It was horrible. "Did you have a nice sleep?" a dark voice whispered in Jacks ear. Jack jumped and sat up on his bed. "Who's there?" He asked the darkness, his heart pounding.

Then out of the darkness stepped a man, he had gold eyes and a grin like a shark. Jack gasped in shock, he wanted to run away but couldn't turn his eyes away from the man coming towards him.

The man walked towards him and smiled down at him "Do you have any idea who I am Jack?" the scary man asked Jack. Tears started to stream down Jack's face, he didn't know who the man was but he was scaring him.

"Where's my mum?" Jack asked the scary man in a quiet voice. The man smiled at him and then sat down on the bed with Jack "I asked you a question" Pitch told the boy. Oh, this child had the greatest fear. Pitch could feel it coming off him in waves.

Jack tried to more away from the dark man who was sitting on his bed but before he could move the man grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tightly. Jack whimpered in pain "I don't know" he cried. 

The man smiled "My name is Pitch Black and I am the kind of nightmares" he told Jack.

Jack gasped and tried to get away from the man who his family had told him about but Pitch just squeezed his wrist tightly, making Jack cry out.

Pitch smiled "By that reaction, I'm guessing you know my name" Pitch chuckled. "I want you to tell me who I am child" Pitch commanded looking into the boys wide blue eyes. Jack looked down afraid of the man and didn't say anything.

Pitch narrowed his eyes and then before Jack could ever blink, Pitch wrapped his hand around Jack's throat and pushed him into the wall above his head rest. "How dare you not answer me, you belong to me and so you shall do what I say, now tell me who I am" Pitch screeched looking into Jacks eyes once again.

Jack had heard stories of Pitch Black and having him in his room scared Jack a lot. But he wanted to be brave like his family. Jacks mind drifted back to a conversation he had with his dad_._

_'Can a man still be brave if he's afraid?' Jack asked his dad _

_'That is the only time a man can be brave,' his father told him._

Now it was Jacks turn. Jack smiled "What don't even remember your own name?" Jack smirked. Pitch's eyes widen in surprise before he let go of Jack. Jack falls onto his bed and gasps trying to get air into his lungs.

Pitch looks at the boy with narrowed eyes, how dare he talk to me like that. Pitch wanted to kill the boy where he lies but his fear is still there and tasty. Pitch grabs the boys collar and lifts him up and throws him into a wall.

Jack cries out in pain and looks at Pitch in fear. Jack gets back up and backs up into the corner. Pitch comes walking over to Jack like he has all day to do this. He stops right in front of Jack and lifts up his hand and slaps him across the face.

Jack's face slams strait into the wall as he cries out. Jack then starts to run to the door while Pitch just stands there smiling.

He then waved his hand and shadows grabbed onto the boys wrists and he fell strait down to the floor, groaning in pain. Pitch waved his hand again and the shadows start to bring Jack back to Pitch while Jack struggles and screams for help.

Pitch then reaches down and drags Jack up from the floor and slams him into the wall again. "Pleas-e-e why do you want me?" Jack asked Pitch with tears streaming down his face.

Pitch smiles at Jack "Because your family has caused me a lot of pain"

Jack looks up at Pitch, afraid. "My family are good people" Jack yells at Pitch, mad.

Pitch slams Jack's head back into the wall which earned another cry from Jack "Please, stop it, what do you want from me?" Jack cried.

Pitch grinned down at Jack and then put his mouth close to Jacks ear which made Jack shiver in fear "I want you to go to sleep" Pitch whispered. Then to Jacks panic. His eyelids started to grow heavy and the last thing he heard was a dark laugh before everything went pitch black.


	9. Peter Pan

Laughter filled the workshop of Santa as two figures flew around the yetis playing games. North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny watched as a blue blur was being chased by a green one, smiling happily. The two figures stopped chasing and collapsed onto a pile of soft teddy bears laughing.

Tooth could not believe that the two boys have only known each other for a few hours and already they were best friends.

"_Jack there is someone I would like you to meet" North told Jack as they walked to the living room. Jack groaned "But dad.. I want to go out in the snow! The Kangaroo promised that we could go out and play" _

_North just laughed "But my boy, you will love this person!" they then walked into the lounge room, Jack trailing behind mumbling "I really doubt that" _

_In the lounge room there was 6 people including North and Jack. They were the Easter Bunny, The Tooth fairy, The Sandman, North, Jack and another boy that Jack didn't know. Jack looked up at the boy who was wearing green and had red hair, he was as tall as Jack and looked to be about 12. _

"_Who are you?" Jack asked the boy. The boy smiled and started to float up in the air, he had a little fairy flying next to him. "Peter Pan" he grinned. _

_Jack then remembered the story Bunny told him about a boy like me named Peter Pan. Jack flew up to the boy and grinned "Sweet, I heard you like fun" _

_Peter laughed with a grin like Jack's "I heard that you are the guardian of fun" _

_Jack laughed again "I think we are going to get along just fine"_

_Peter smiled and they laughed together. The fairy then went up into Jack's face and started to talk but Jack didn't understand her. Peter laughed again "This is Tinkerbell" Peter introduced Jack to the fairy. _

"_Nice to meet you, Tinkerbell" Jack smiled holding out a finger which Tinkerbell shook with her whole hand. _

_Peter smirked "Do you want to play a game?" he asked Jack. _

_Jack smiled and then touched Peter on the shoulder and flew away "Your it!" he shouted laughing. _

They had continued playing tag for a few hours and now they were tired and had collapsed. The rest of the guardians went over to the two boys who had already fallen asleep and they all smiled.

"Look at the ankle bitters, all tuckered out" Bunny chuckled as he went and lifted Jack up, bridal style. Jack then nuzzled his head deeper into Bunny and curled up into a ball smiling happily in Bunny's arms. North then went and picked up Peter in the same way and they both started walking to the bedrooms.

Tooth smiled and started to fly around them "Oh look at them, they're the best of friends already" she cooed.

North smiled "See I told you it would be a good idea to get him a friend"

Sandy then came up to the two sleeping boys and gave them both the same dream of the two boys playing in Neverland.

"Told you Jack would like Peter Pan better then April Fools" Bunny smirked.

Sandy went in front of Bunny and made a picture of Jack and April Fools pouring a bucket of water on Bunny. "Exactly mate, if Jack and April Fools ever met..." Bunny shivered, he would get pranked every hour of everyday.

"That good idea Sandy! Next we introduce Jack to April Fools" North bellowed.

"Shh" his girlfriend whispered to him.

"Ops, sorry" He whispered. Tooth rolled her eyes then gave him a quick kiss as they came to Jacks room.

" Put Peter in the guest room next to Jacks, I'll put the ankle bitter to bed" Bunny whispered to North. North nodded and gave Jack a kiss on his forehead before walking to the other bedroom.

Bunny slowly and carefully put Jack into his bed and pushed his wet nose to Jack forehead "Goodnight you little ankle bitter" Bunny whispered before leaving Jack's room.

_That day was the start of a friendship that will last for all eternity. That one choice that the Guardians made to introduce Peter Pan to Jack Frost affected their lives forever. _

_All children grow up, no matter how much they wished they didn't_

_All grew up, except two_

_Peter Pan, the boy who chose to never grow up_

_And_

_Jack Frost, the boy who never got the chance to, because he let another child grow up instead _


	10. Christmas Eve Part 3

_**Pitch grinned down at Jack and then put his mouth close to Jack's ear which made Jack shiver in fear "I want you to go to sleep" Pitch whispered. Then to Jacks horror, his eyelids started to grow heavy and the last thing he heard was a dark laugh before everything went pitch black.**_

"Mum! Dad! Bunny! Sandy!" a lone boy yelled into the darkness of the forest he was in. The boy shivered in fear as he stood in the clearing of the forest, there was no stars and no moon to chase away the darkness for the young boy.

"Please... I'm scared…" the boy whispered into the darkness. He then dropped to his knees and crossed his arms over his chest like they were holding him together as he cried.

"Jack" a voice called in the darkness, the boy looked up straight away. He had recognized the voice so he stood up with hope shinning in his blue eyes.

"Mum" he called happily to the darkness, his fear gone. Then a figure stepped out of the darkness with her arms wide open as she flies slightly above the ground.

"Mum!" the boy cried happily as he flung himself into the open arms of his mum. The boy's mum then starts to run her hand threw the boy's hair while whispering "It's ok sweet tooth, I'm here, mummy's here"

The boy continued to cry happily into the feathered shoulder of the Tooth fairy. After a few minutes of this, the boy looks up into purple eyes. "Mum, I was so scared, I just opened my eyes and I was here and yo-you weren't here and Dad wasn't and Bu-"

"Sweet Tooth" the Tooth fairy cut him off. The boy looked into the fairy's eyes with a look of confusion. The boys mum grins and laughs, but the laugh was darker and the grin like a sharks. Then before the boys eyes the Tooth fairy started to change.

She grew taller and her feathers disappeared. Her purple eyes changed to yellow and after 10 seconds of changing. The Tooth fairy was gone and "The boogieman" was there instead. The boy cried trying to get out of the embrace he was still in.

Pitch Black chuckles and tightens the hold on the boy so that they are pushed together with the top of Jack only meeting the level of the boogieman's armpits. The boy whimpers in fear as he struggles to get away "Ah Jack, your fear is amazing" Pitch Black laughs as he easily holds the struggling child to his chest.

"Where's my mum?" the boy asked looking down so that he doesn't have to look at Pitch's eyes. But Pitch has other ideas, with one arm still holding the boy close to him. He placed a long grey finger under Jacks chin and lifted it so that Jack was looking up at him.

"That does not matter because you are mine now" Pitch purred. He then brushed his hand down the boy's cheek.

The boy jerked his head away from Pitch's hand "No I'm not! Now where's my family!" Jack screeched. Pitch grabbed the boy's cheek and then sunk his nails into the boy's cheek. The boy gasped in pain and tried to get away.

Pitch smiled "Listen to me boy, the guardians once took away my child so I think it is fair that I get another child. And what better one then the guardians" Pitch pulled his hand that is on the boy's cheek down slowly, leaving 3 nail marks spilling blood coming from his ear to the bottom of his chin.

Jack whimpered in pain. Pitch then took his blood covered hand and ran it threw the boys hair living blood in his hair. Pitch pulled the child closer so his forehead was pressed to Pitch's chest, the boy stopped struggling and let himself be pulled in.

"My Prince, if anyone of your _old _family members comes and tries to take away _my _son. I want you to know I will hurt them and if you go with them, I will kill them and make you watch and it would of all of been your fault" Pitch hissed to Jack who just silently cried.

Then once again everything Jack saw, turned to darkness.

Jack gasped opening up his eyes. Once again darkness in all he sees. Jack blinks trying to get rid of the affects of sleeping. Jack stands up slowly, groaning from his aching muscles. Light then starts to show as Jack blinked off the last haze of sleep.

He was standing in a cage that was far away from the ground. He seemed to be in an underground cave and there were cages all around him connected to the roof. There were bridges everywhere and the whole place seemed to be made of darkness itself.

There was a throne on the ground that was as dark as night, but had no stars to shine the way. With growing panic Jack looked around the lair searching for the owner. It was Pitch Black that owned this creepy underground castle and Jack was starting to feel terror crawl into his heart.

Where was his mum? Or his dad? Or his brother and uncle? Jack placed his hands on his cheeks and that when he felt the cold liquid on one side of his face. Jack gasped and drew his hand back. Blood stained his hand.

"That's impossible, that only happened in a dream" Jack gasped.

A dark laugh came from the shadows and then Pitch came out of the darkness to hover in front of Jack. "Jack, your finally awake, do you like your new room?" Pitch smiled.

Jack growled at the man "_Be Brave" _he told himself. "Where are my parents" Jack barked at the nightmare king.

Quicker then Jack could blink Pitch grabbed Jacks snow white hair which had blood in it, From in between the bars and had slammed Jacks head against the bars. Jack gasped in pain and tried to pull back from the nightmare king.

Pitch waved a finger in front of Jack "Ah ah ah" He smiled "I am your master and your father, so you will do as I say and I say if you ever call those pathetic things your family again. Well I think you know what will happen"

Jack stood frozen to the spot as Pitch finished talking. Pitch let go of Jacks hair and patted his clawed cheek "Well done Jackie"

Jacks eyes that once held fear narrowed at Pitch. He punched Pitch strait in the face and started to shake the cage trying to get out so he could kill Pitch. No one called Jack that, only Bunny could.

Pitch stumbled back and gasped and put a hand on his bruised jaw. "Don't you dare call me Jackie!" Jack screamed hitting the bars so hard that ice started to form on the bars of his cage.

Pitch's own eyes narrowed as he grabbed Jack by the collar and started to hit him in to the cage. After 5 minutes of him making Jack hit the side of the cage he growled and pulled Jack up by his jaw so that they could see eye to eye.

"My my my, aren't you a feisty one" he smirked before making the bars melt away so he could pull the boy out of the cage. Jack tried to find a place to put his feet but all his feet touched was air.

"To bad for you, I don't like feisty sons" Pitch growled at the struggling teen in his hand.

"Well lucky for you I am not your son" Jack gasped while smiling as Pitch.

Pitch growled "Don't you see little Jackie, this is my lair and you are in it which means you belong to me" Pitch started to shake Jack a little bit.

"My family will come for me and they will save me" Jack grinned at Pitch.

Pitch smirked as well "Do you want to know why the injury that I gave you in your dream is still there?" Jack paled even more "It's because everything that happens in you dream will happen to you in real life"

Jack gasped, knowing what that meant. "But don't worry, if you're a good son" Pitch ran his nails across the other side of Jacks face "I won't kill you in your dreams" Jack jerked his head back from Pitch's cold hand.

"But since you did disobey me then I think you need a little sleep, don't you Jackie?" Pitch smiled. Jack's heart started to speed up "No, please no" He gasped trying to get away from Pitch.

"Goodnight Jackie"

Then once again everything Jack saw, turned to darkness.


End file.
